monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sealed/@comment-2037710-20130622022312/@comment-5173028-20130622032140
let me paste what Slash left me in the comments concerning the angel chimera (which for the most part I left intact aside from some bugs healing bug had slipped past me ) ;; //////////////// ;; // Angel Chimera!.. So I wanted to have something special. Something that ;; // says - oh, by the gods, how horrifying. And I was thinking; Chrome is ;; // at least smart (or paranoid enough) not to trust anyone completely, ;; // right? THIS is her security policy. The Angel Chimera is tough in every ;; // area. Please feel free to go Mecha Oni in terms of balance, wahaha! ;; // It has several instant-kill type attacks, though of course with warning. ;; // One which paralyzes Luka and drags him into its biomass, and he is ;; // absorbed into just another face on the creature. ;; // Is that too much for monmusu fans? Only time will tell... ;; // There is one upside - Angel Halo deals good damage vs this thing. ;; // No need to code it, just saying that fighting it without such a blade ;; // would be... Interesting. ;; // It's worth mentioning - I'm trying to make as many players as possible ;; // loath Chrome; so that if I can make even one feel bad for her in Flowers ;; // of Coal, I'll be quite happy with myself. ;; //////////////// to that effect far as going "Mecha Oni in terms of balance" Slash wrote the code for the most part all I did was raise all (except the confusion damage) the damage by 1000 Chrome on the other hand is meant to be easy (you got a hidden 2nd stun available if you look at either the evaluation chrome hints it herself) but yeah I don't think Slash wanted it to be daze + giga easy lol As for comments on Chrome ;; //////////////// ;; // We all knew this was coming. Chrome is in a terrible mental state; ;; // But she hates Luka irrationally enough that he should be able to win. ;; // As before, Chrome is a glass cannon; her HP is much higher, of course - ;; // But she doesn't really defend herself, at all. ;; // Like before, Chrome is attempting to fight to the death - which is for ;; // her, only the beginning of what she has in mind for Luka. ;; // Halfway through her health bar, Chrome regenerates with ;; // the message >Chrome surges with a determined look of unmeasurable hatred! ;; // This is where the battle really picks up. The player needs to beat her ;; // quickly before she manages to end Luka in a very violent way. ;; // Although the fight against Chrome is its own reward, players will learn ;; // a lot more by taking route 2 - even though their last boss will be the ;; // Angel Chimera, and not Chrome herself. ;; // 3/4th of the way through her second wind, or if she is defeated somehow ;; // Chrome will sweat bullets and end the battle. ;; // You may notice the battle music is good old boss1.ogg. ;; // To be honest, the first moment I really got into this game - ;; // The first moment I felt how serious it'd become? ;; // Is when this song played versus Chrome. So I guess I associate it with ;; // her. I do have backup choices, of course! ;; //////////////// on a side note slash did eventually switch out boss1.ogg for a custom song he added but yeah lol